


Goddess of Protection

by Ashyboymarvel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyboymarvel/pseuds/Ashyboymarvel
Summary: After boot camp Ymir and Historia have plans to go to college together. Hoping to dorm with her best friend Ymir is disappointed to find out she is stuck with someone named Krista Lenz. With feelings and odd surprises everything seems to turn out for the better.





	Goddess of Protection

Ymir had no idea why she joined college. Especially this one. Sina University. The lavish campus was a stick up prep uni. The only reason she was accepted was because of her military G.I. shit. Guess military career was paying off. Only problem was not knowing when she would be shipped out for duty AND specific living standards.  
The freckled woman had few issues with boot camp. It wasn't the yelling, the extreme physical exhaustion, the repetitive motions of everyday training, or even the mental breakdowns. No, Ymir hated bunking with other people. Not even for the reason of human co-existance, nope, it was because she was a raging lesbian and sexually frustrated. The need for a girlfriend was damaging at this point.  
Even so Ymir kept a cool head and stayed on the DL. That's where this dilemma comes to fruition. She was assigned a roommate. Some girl named Krista Lenz. It broke her heart to know it wasn't going to be her goddess from boot camp, Historia Reiss. The massive lady boner Ymir had for the literal Disney princess would make horse hang their head in shame. The first day of boot camp Ymir had decided that she was going to marry the angel incarnate. They had become fast friends, from there the freckled woman's feeling only grew.  
Ymir had hoped going to college with Historia would bring them closer. Maybe having separate dorm rooms would keep Ymir from doing something over the top. She love Historia, but she wasn't going to force her best friend and love interest into a gay relationship. The girl was to pure and kind. She would most likely say yes if Ymir confessed, even if she was straight.  
"Ymir!"  
The feeling of joy exploded through her like a lightning bolt. The tall woman had dropped her bag on her side of the room and was unpacking when she heard that angelic sing songy voice call her name.  
The brunette whipped around to find the blonde haired, blue eyed queen of her dreams standing in the doorway with a blinding smile gracing her perfect face. There she was, Historia Reiss. Ymir didn't have time to recover as a large bag was tossed on the other bed and her arms became filled with the smaller female.  
"Historia? But...we..what are you doing here?"  
She managed to stutter out putting her hands safely on the blinded arms pulling her back to look at her big blue eyes twinkled up at her, it made Ymir's heart this.  
"This was our plan, or don't you remember?"  
Historia beamed another dazzling smile. Oh goddess of protection help her, the queen of her dreams was going to destroy her heart with her very existence, prayed Ymir.  
"I...but my roommate was some girl named Krista Lenz!"  
The brunette was still stuck on stupid. Gears were grinding and wouldn't shift.  
Historia bit her lip and cringed leaning back on her heels.  
"Oh right. I forgot to tell you. We should talk about after unpacking…"  
She paused and added,  
"And dinner."  
Ymir wanted to argue but she didn't have the heart to. Anything Historia wanted. So instead they unpacked in relative silence. The blonde rambled on about her classes, clubs, and the future everyday life they would have as college students. Ymir just listened and let her thoughts try and sort themselves out. She wasn't upset, while yes she was secretly distressed about the situation, she couldn't find it in herself to be upset. Relieved was more suitable for how she felt. The settlement she had originally had to make after reading who her roommate would be had made the taller woman want to cry. Now she just needed to know what Historia meant by "I forgot to tell you"...  
When they finished Historia suggested a pizza place just a few blocks away. Donned in civies the two girls started their walk.  
"Who is Krista Lens?"  
Ymir finally asked turning her dark eyes to watch her best friend. Historia's pale skin was rosey from the crisp fall air. The glow of the setting light dusting her flawless face of the early evening shadows.  
Goddess of protection why have you given me your only child, the taller prayed again.  
"Okay, right, so you remember when I said my dad is really powerful and I had to join the military because of him."  
Historia fidgeted while she walked keeping her voice low. Ymir stepped closer to her friend, their elbows brushing.  
"Right."  
Ymir respond, she knew the blondes biological father was some big shot government guy, one would have to have a million and one clearances to know his job title. Historia continued, leaning into the taller's side. She was looking cold so Ymir put her arm around her petite companion.  
"Well for security reasons I was given a different name. Can't have people trying to kidnap me."  
The blonde bubbled snuggling under Ymir's arm. The freckled woman stopped walking dragging the blue eyes woman to stop was well.  
"Wait, is going to college a risk to your life?"  
The wide dark eyes stared at the bright blue ones haloed by long pale lashes.  
"No…? Well not more than being in the military or everyday life. I've been going by Krista most of my life. Not only that but…"  
Historia leans in close facing Ymir fully.  
"I have you here with me. We made a promise to protect each other remember? We will be okay."  
Those whispered words sparked memories of snow and wet Huddle's out in the wilderness for survival training. The Ernest look in the blondes eyes made the freckled woman sigh. She pressed her forehead to the smaller's and breathed deep closing her eyes. She wasn't prepared for the soft feeling of damp lips touching hers. Dark eyes snapped open to see the most gorgeous view. Sky blue eyes closed letting fluffy blonde lashes fan over blushing pink checks. Velvety lips tremble against her own chapped ones. Stun gave way and Ymir turned her head slowly and deepened the kiss. Still only a press of lips but the most wonderful tingling, toe curling, brain frying experience to ever happen to the taller woman. Possible to the short woman as well judging by the happy sighs.  
Thin worry arms curl around the brunettes shoulders. Long arms circle the slim waist pulling the blondes body flush with hers. Leaves rustle in a chilly gust of wind, but all felt warm in Ymir's world. Everything was perfect and exactly where it needed to be.  
When they parted Historia giggled happily, the sweet breath tickling Ymir's now cold lips. The taller opened her eyes to gaze at the princess in her arms.  
"Tell me I'm not dreaming."  
She whispered ducking her head into the soft blonde locks, nuzzling the sweet smell of peach shampoo. Historia squeezed, turn into her head slightly to speak into the brunette's ear.  
"If it's a dream I don't want to wake us up."  
Ymir hummed holding tighter causing the smaller to sigh.  
"Oh goddess of protection, is it okay if I marry you?"  
Historia burst out laughing. Her giggles like wedding bells. She leaned back taking the taller's face in her hands so she could look into those dark deep eyes. The joy dancing in the beautiful blue pools of light made Ymir's heart flutter wildly in her chest.  
"I'm no goddess but I will absolutely marry you!"  
Historia smiled at those words leaning up again for another kiss. This one more sparkling and perfect then the first.  
~~~  
Out of all of their friends it was Riener who spoke up about the shiney matching rings the two women were wearing.  
"Congrats you two! About time. So when is the wedding and do I get to be best man?"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Batprince - Editor


End file.
